gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chrome
Chrome is a hero and the main protagonist of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Chrome was created by TheChromePerson. History (Chrome's Show of Chromeyness/Nick Fanon Journeys) Early life and nearly destroying the planet According to Chrome's Backstory, 'Chrome was formed in some sort of rip in time-space next to Zorguia and Foodtopia called The Void. Chrome was assembled out of robotic parts made to assemble into a robot of a random appearance sometime in 1995 tossed in The Void as a part of a scientific test, which was put on hold years ago in 1987 due to an incident involving one of the machines stretching a scientist's arm and snapping his leg in two. His other arm was paralyzised in front of his chest. Due to this, Chrome was never given the AI to interact with the world or think and was simply a body floating in The Void. However, when Chrome was formed, some unknown matter (rumored to be the same material Shaddust has on him) accidentally combined with the parts to make Chrome not with AI, but actually alive. Due to this, Chrome could think for himself and do things a robot couldn't. Chrome woke up and looked at himself and saw that he was finally alive. Chrome didn't know how to move his arms and legs at the time, but he knew how to move everything else. Because of this, Chrome drifted out of The Void and onto Zorguia. Chrome was raised in Zorguia by Charlene, Lord Zorgu's assistant at the time. Charlene had to keep Chrome a secret from him due to a strict "NO ROBOTS ALLOWED" rule. Chrome sometimes saw Foodtopia in the distance when Charlene brought Chrome to the highest tower on Zorguia. One day, Chrome stole a rocket and used it to go to Foodtopia. There, the Foodtopians raised Chrome to do good and not bad, as Charlene tought. Chrome couldn't make a decision. Then, Chrome went to Zorguia and stole a laser from Lord Zorgu and aimed it at Earth. As the laser was charging, everyone on Earth saw a big red dot in the air. Since Chrome was telling the story in this episode, he doesn't remember what happened next up to the point where he got his head stuck in a meteor heading for Earth. The upgrades Chrome was found in the meteor, where he was brought to a factory in New Yuth on July 20, 1997. President Randy was going to upgrade him to become better and fit into the robots at New Yuth, however, due to an accident at the factory, a scientist (one believed to be related to the incident n 1987) accidentally snapped part of his horn off. President Randy saw that his horn was missing and began to hate Chrome for this imperfection. As Chrome saw that the scientists were going to continue to give Chrome upgrades in order to get President Randy's approval, Chrome was shocked and scared, so he climbed on the back of a car heading to New City in order to get to a safer state. Chrome then saw a couple moving out of their house, and a For Sale sign on the front yard. Chrome then moved in, forgetting to pay. Then Shem showed up and saw this, and demanded Chrome to pay for his house. Shem then tricked Chrome into giving him all of his upgrades in exchange for affording his house, but Shem took his house away. Chrome then lived as a hobo for a week until he met Bagel. Meeting Bagel Chrome was sitting on a park bench when he saw Bagel. As Chrome watched an alien spaceship attack, Bagel easily destroyed the spaceship. Chrome was then stunned by this, and spoke to Bagel. Bagel then noticed the big destroyed gap in the middle of the houses was Chrome's house, and Bagel decided to let Chrome stay with him until his house was rebuilt. There Chrome and Bagel become the best of friends, and when Shem was caught and arrested, Chrome's house was rebuilt, better then the last house. Then the alien spaceship came back, with Lord Zorgu stepping out of it. Lord Zorgu then saw Chrome and recognized him from way early on, when the car Chrome was on ran over a tiny drone that belonged to Zorgu, which was actually the thing keeping his planet alive. Once Lord Zorgu noticed this, he attacked Chrome. As Bagel attacked Lord Zorgu by hitting him on the head with a cane, Lord Zorgu turned back and retreated into his spaceship, vowing revenge. Chrome went into his house, thanking Bagel. After meeting Bagel A few months after getting his house back, Chrome went to a garage sale to find something interesting, which was a dirty old frisbee. Instead, Chrome decided to get the Gameboy that was next to a bag of cartridges. Chrome then rode on a bus home as the Gameboy set the bus on fire. Also, a week after, Chrome then began to become a scientist, experimenting on different chemicals that were found in Zorgu's spaceship, he soon discovered many new things, such as a time machine, a DNA-configuring machine and a dimensional portal. Events of ''Chrome's Show of Chromeyness The adventures of Chrome take place after more exciting things happen all over the town, and Chrome decides to become a hero. Chrome was very excited to become a hero. Chrome then bought two swords from the blacksmith -- the Metal's Wrath and the secret weapon. Events of Nick Fanon Journeys Chrome decided to relax in an unknown lake many miles away. Suddenly, Sophie emerged from the water and Chrome turned her into a seal. After another yet descriptive movie, Chrome actually learned about Sophie. History (The ACS) Events of Bandit Territory TBA. Going missing TBA. 2023 During this time, Chrome and Wario became good friends. However, when Wario joined the ACS, Chrome was even more infuriated at the team. He even went to such lengths as to team up with villains. Eventually, Chrome begins to assist the team and later joins the Non-ACS. Time with the Non-ACS TBA. Later life TBA. Legacy Chrome's impact inspired the production of several other androids, namely ACS member AIA and future descendant Chrome IV. Personality Chrome is usually the one that thinks he knows what he's doing, but mostly doesn't. Chrome is brave and is willing to go on any adventure no matter how risky it is. But at times Chrome is a coward, and uses Bagel as bait for him. The ACS After the events during and following his eight year disappearance, due to upgrades to his programming, Chrome lost this feature. This left him psychologically distant, but eventually an amalgamation of his personality modes began to emerge. During his season one appearances in The ACS, Chrome was obstinate and cruel but not entirely heartless. On various occasions, Chrome expressed regret for his actions and highly disliked death, doing whatever he could to prevent it, such as the time he briefly switched sides to help John and MattBoo avert the deaths of the ACS or the time he told his amateur team of villains not to kill. In some ways, his attitude resembles that of a pacifist. Quotes *'''Chrome: I said my sword was a tool not to be used in anger... but THIS ISN'T MY SWORD! -''Chrome striking the meteor in Chrome's Movie of Chromeyness.'' ---- *'Chrome': Relax, we'll just go in the kitchen and eat all the pizza. ''-Chrome in Free Pizza.'' ---- *'Chrome': Bagel, pls! Powers and abilities Chrome has multiple abilities due to various attachments of his android body. He can run full-diagnostic scans to see what is going on inside his body. One of his brain's processes allows him to enhance his audio and visual sensors. Chrome may have an extremely resilient body, but it is in no way invulnerable. He has been broken many times before, and can no doubt be broken again. His internal mechanisms are generally less durable and more easily susceptible to damage. Chrome also possesses the ability of self-powered flight through thermal propulsion at his feet. As a robot, Chrome doesn't require food, water, air, or sleep but has his own power supply to keep him alive and functioning. He must regenerate and restore his power. He can survive in space and underwater without an issue. Chrome's program transmitter can project his entire 3.6 terabyte memory/personality system into some computer systems by means of a collimated, high bit-rate magnetic inductance beam. He can beam part or all of his programming into remote locations such as computers or alternate robotic bodies. Chrome can often control other machines remotely even if he has not transplanted his consciousness into them. This does not apply in Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Weaknesses Chrome is susceptible to being mechanically reprogrammed as well as controlled. There is also a fail-safe device in Chrome's torso. When struck there with enough force, Chrome will shut down. Trivia *Chrome owns a t-shirt saying "INNOCENT" on it for a roleplay series named Chat Court. *Chrome went through many designs, and eventually the current one was chosen. **Also, Chrome's shade of grey can either be light or dark. *Chrome's Gameboy is the first game system Chrome has ever owned. *Chrome has nothing inside of his mouth except a big, white space. This is laziness on the animator's side, but eventually it was kept to "cause more rumors and yadda-yadda". However, Chrome can still smile. *Chrome is not made of chrome at all. Instead, he is made of steel. And no, he's not Superman either. *Chrome has a non-canon counterpart named Robo, who was confirmed by Curiousgorge66 during an argument in chat. *Chrome appears alongside other Nick Fanon characters in Nick Fanon Journeys. Category:Characters Category:Nickelodeon Fanon